A conventional data center usually relies on infrastructures such as a fixed building, and generally has the following two problems. First, time from requirement to construction completion is excessively long, and application requirements of a customer cannot be met. Second, the data machine room generally has a low cooling efficiency of refluxing and the like, which causes higher refrigeration loss and excessively high energy consumption of the data machine room.